


Самый храбрый человек

by Dr_Dormouse, WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Ох уж эти условности левел-дизайна!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Самый храбрый человек

В этот день на уроке зельеварения Гарри было не узнать, он с головой ушел в работу и честно старался выполнить задание получше. Профессор Снейп из-за этого язвил даже больше обычного. Гарри удавалось пропускать большую часть колкостей мимо ушей, и только когда Снейп сказал: “Поттер, если вы учились держать нож по кулинарным книгам, то добавьте в свое зелье петрушку и две ложки соли”, Гарри не сумел промолчать. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но спохватился и смиренно ответил:  
– Спасибо, сэр.

Рон явно хотел выругаться и стукнуть Гарри скалкой, и все-таки он сдерживался до самого конца занятия. Только за дверью класса Рон прошептал на ухо Гермионе:  
– Кажется, Снейп что-то подлил Гарри в чай за завтраком!   
Не услышать этот шепот можно было разве что в гостиной Гриффиндора. Гарри заметил, как Малфой рассмеялся и сказал приятелям, что “великий Поттер” наверняка захотел подлизаться к профессору Снейпу и теперь будет изображать из себя зельевара.

Не обращая внимания на хохот слизеринской компании, Гарри схватил Рона и Гермиону за руки и потащил подальше от класса. Все равно придется с ними поговорить, так уж лучше сейчас, чем потом.   
– Во-первых, – Гарри выглянул за угол и проверил, не подслушивает их кто, – я достал из запасов Снейпа рог двурога. Так что ты можешь продолжать варить оборотное зелье, Гермиона.   
– Тебя Снейп поймал на краже? Ты поэтому… такой? – предположил Рон.   
Гарри заметил, как Гермиона с силой толкнула Рона локтем в бок, принуждая помолчать.   
Гарри помотал головой:  
– Нет, никто меня не ловил, дело не в этом. Просто вы даже не представляете, что там внизу, в кладовых кабинета зельеварений! Там ловушки на каждом шагу, полно огненных крабов и хищных улиток. Мне приходилось прыгать по движущимся крохотным платформам, чтобы перебраться через бездонные колодцы, наполненные лавой и ядовитой слизью. Да еще Пивз один раз привязался и начал забрасывать меня эктоплазмой. Если бы не зелье, про которое Снейп рассказывал, я бы десять раз погиб! Или пикси столкнули бы в пропасть, или я пропустил бы ловушку и остался бы там навсегда. И ладно я!.. Я привык к квиддичу, а представьте, каково Снейпу, в его-то длиннющей мантии!.. А ведь он туда каждый день ходит. Может, и не один раз!

Рон и Гермиона потрясенно молчали. Наконец Гермиона рискнула осторожно возразить:  
– Мы многого не знаем о школьных подземельях, наверняка там скрыто то, о чем не пишут в “Истории магии”. Но я уверена, Гарри, что ты преувеличиваешь. Профессору Снейпу наверняка известен короткий путь, и ему не приходится преодолевать каждый раз… вот это все.   
– Как же, – вздохнул Гарри. – Это и был короткий путь. Думаю, там из-за этого чуть не в каждом углу по шоколадной лягушке.   
Рон не выдержал и фыркнул, но Гарри снова покачал головой:  
– Нет, Рон, после того, что я видел, мне вообще не смешно. Теперь я стану относиться к Снейпу иначе. Думаю, – он помолчал, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, – он самый храбрый человек из всех, кого я когда-либо знал.

**Author's Note:**

> Прохождение уровня можно посмотреть, например, здесь: https://youtu.be/mk-q6HXDTYE


End file.
